


¡La Cruzada de Kuzan y Cora-san!

by AnBouwer



Series: ASL en Rojo [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Scheming, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: ¿Qué hicieron exactamente Rocinante y Kuzan durante el año en que los Sombreros de Paja/Hearts fueron apaleados/entrenados por Rayleigh?Bueno…





	¡La Cruzada de Kuzan y Cora-san!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kuzan and Cora-san’s Crusade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926456) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



Algo con lo que Kuzan no quería lidiar apenas una semana después de Marineford era Donquixote Doflamingo.

Ya era bastante malo que su oficina todavía estuviera parcialmente destrozada, bastante malo que los Marines estuvieran en un gran desorden con numerosos muertos y heridos, bastante malo  como para que no durmiera porque Roci no podía dormir porque estaba preocupado por Law—no, no tenía que lidías con el imbécil hermano de Roci.

Esto iba a ser simplemente genial.

Kuzan no se puso de pie cuando Doflamingo, lo único que eso hacía era alentar al imbécil. Eso también dejó muy claro que Kuzan consideraba que no _valía_ la pena levantarse.

—Almirante Aokiji –saludó el Warlord, todo sonrisas. En realidad, ¿Cuándo no sonreía? Era tan espelúznate… imbécil.

—Doflamingo –dijo Kuzan. —Escuché que tenías asuntos conmigo.

—Lo hago –dijo Doflamingo. —También es urgente, no hay tiempo para las sutilezas o para checar a mi hermano, realmente tengo que llegar al punto.

Checar, ha. Más como regocijarse con Roci sobre cómo Law era más un hombre buscado ahora.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Bueno, tú eres, aparte de mi querido hermano, a quien por supuesto me gustaría mantener fuera de esto, sus sentimientos sobre el tema lo hacen… bastante frágil—

Así que era sobre Law. Además Doflamingo necesitaba parar de subestimar a su hermano. Roci tenía el desagradable habito de ser _cruel_ cundo la gente amenazaba a su hijo.

Kuzan realmente esperaba verlo ser así hacia Doflamingo. Aunque solo sea para aturdir al idiota.

Espera… ¿Todavía está hablando? Wow, lo estaba. Y el tipo afirmó que quería hacer esto rápido.

Kuzan lo interrumpió luego de unos segundos.

—No estoy seguro de entender.

—Bueno, ¿No se supone que los Warlords debemos traer piratas de vez en cuando? –preguntó Doflamingo. —Y seguramente una de las _cabezas_ del asalto de Marineford y la fuga de Impel Down sería una alta prioridad.

—Estas diciendo que vas a intentar que yo te ayude a atrapar a Law –Kuzan conjeturó. —Eso es… casi adorable.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres atrapar a un hombre buscado, Almirante? –Doflamingo ronroneó.

— ¿Estás diciendo que crees que alguien fuera de esta oficina puede escuchar una palabra de lo que está pasando? –preguntó Kuzan. —No le pediría a Roci que se callara sobre esto, viniste aquí buscando provocarme.

— _¿Roci?_ –Doflamingo pregunto.

— ¿Tú hermano? Casi tan alto como tú, muchas cicatrices, ¿Poder de silencio? –preguntó Kuzan. Sonrió y añadió: — ¿Realmente bueno en la cama?

Doflamingo se puso rigidó.

— _¿Disculpa?_

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Lo has visto trabajar para el Gobierno por, qué, ¿Ocho años? Nos llevó a atrapar a tu espía Vergo, también. Maldición, casi todos en los Marines saben que Roci y yo somos una cosa –dijo Kuzan. —Lo hemos sido desde antes de que fueras un Warlord.

Mierda, había callado a Doflamingo. Tendría que encontrar alguna manera de decirle a Law, al chico le encantaría.

…Vale, tal vez no _cómo_ había callado al tipo, pero el hecho de que lo había _hecho_ necesitaba ser compartido.

Kuzan tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre su escritorio mientras esperaba a que Doflamingo se recuperara.

—…Bueno, ya que nadie puede escuchar, te voy a matar un día –dijo Doflamingo.

—Ya veremos. Sé que Law va a arrancar un pedazo de ti tarde o temprano. Y esas bonitas cuerdas no podrán volver a coserlo de vuelta –esperaba que alguien con una cámara cuando sucediera.

—Bueno, más vale que lo esperes, ya que el frío no hace mucho para atar –siseó Doflamingo.

 —Solo el frío no, el _agua_ congelada por supuesto que sí –dijo Kuzan. —Mantente al día con lo que _es_ el hielo, Warlord.

La sonrisa ahora una mueca. Eso se sintió bien. ¿Era por eso que Roci siempre pisoteaba cada tema que su hermano tenía para provocar su ira? Porque se sentía _bien_ molestar a ese tipo.

—Bueno, si no me ayudas _a atrapar a un pirata infame y peligroso_ , supongo que hemos terminado aquí –dijo Doflamingo.

—No dejes que la puerta te golpee en el camino afuera –dijo Kuzan antes de ignorarlo.

Después de estar seguro de que Doflamingo se había ido, se levantó y se dirigió al agujero en la pared.

— ¿Todavía allí?

—Sí –dijo Roci, apoyándose contra el exterior del edificio y fumando un cigarrillo. —He mencionado que odio a mi hermano, ¿Verdad? Porque realmente odio a mi hermano.

Kuzan le dio una mano para que entrara.

—Estoy asombrado de que no te hayas caído.

—Dame algo de crédito, puedo tener cuido cuando lo deseo— ¡Woah! –Roci gritó cuando tropezó contra la mesa baja en la parte de atrás de la oficina y terminó boca abajo en el piso, con un cigarrillo volando por la habitación y sin encender la pared porque Kuzan lo congeló antes de que chocara —…No viste nada.

—Oh, lo vi –dijo Kuzan, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—No puedo _creer_ que le hayas dicho a Doffy ‘por cierto, me folle a tu hermano’, _idiota_ –se quejó Roci.

—Oh, vamos, como si tú no tomaras la oportunidad –dijo Kuzan.

— ¡Es el principio de toda la cosa!

—Dime que no te pareció gracioso.

—…Vale, fue muy gracioso, especialmente porque no pudo encontrar palabras durante unos tres minutos, pero… –Roci se quitó el flequillo del rostro. —Como sea, ¿Realmente crees que Law puede derribarlo?

—Teniendo un poco más de tiempo, sí –dijo Kuzan. —Y a diferencia de la mayor parte del orgullo que tengo por el niño, no hay nada extraño en saber eso.

—De acuerdo –dijo Roci. —Sería una cosa muy buena para ver.

—Kuzan se estiró.

—Bueno, eso fue un trabajo de mañana. Voy a tomar una siesta antes del almuerzo.

— ¡Trabajaste por una hora, idiota! ¡Vuelve a tu escritorio! –dijo Roci.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Dime que tratar con tu hermano no es agotador?

— ¡Eres un maldito _Almirante_ , aguántalo!

.o.o.o.

—Mira esas recompensas –Garp silbó.

—La de Law se duplicó –gimió Rocinante.

—Orgullo incómodo –se rió Kuzan, dándole un codazo.

—No estoy seguro de que él y Luffy deberían estar por encima de Kid. Ninguno de ellos es un asesino en masa –dijo Rocinante. —Demonios, Luffy no tiene una muerte a su nombre y las de Law han sido en defensa propia.

— ¿Le prestas atención a quién mata tu hijo? –preguntó Garp.

—Me _preocupa_ –dijo Rocinante.

—Bueno, se preocupa porque los mocosos de Garp le declararon la guerra al Gobierno hace meses y Law aparentemente pensó que sería un gran tipo con el que firma –dijo Sengoku.

—Y salir –agregó Kuzan.

—No estoy muy seguro de que me guste eso –dijo Garp. —Law es un poco mayor para Luffy.

—Nosotros no podemos comentar. Kuzan me lleva una década –dijo Rocinante.

—Huh. Pensé que eras mayor –dijo Garp.

—Me conociste cuando tenía _diez_ –señaló Rocinante. —Lo que fue hace solo veintiséis años.

—Las matemáticas son para agentes furtivos como tú –dijo Garp distraídamente.

—Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso –dijo Kuzan.

—Caballeros –dijo Sengoku firmemente, volviendo a conseguir su atención. —Esto es realmente un problema. No tenemos ni idea de dónde están los Sombreros de Paja o los Piratas de Heart, y hay rumores de que Silvers Rayleigh está involucrado.

— ¿Rayleigh? –preguntó Rocinante. — ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?

—Nadie lo sabe –murmuró Garp, cruzando los brazos con una mirada petulante. —Hay una razón por la que se llama Rey Oscuro. Pero algunas personas piensan que tiene que ver con el hecho de que algunos Supernovas, incluido Luffy, han expresado interés en ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

— ¿Crees que está ayudando con eso? –preguntó Kuzan.

—No estoy seguro –admitió Sengoku. —La preocupación que tiene el Gobierno es que él está cerca de Portgas D. Ace, no de Monkey D. Luffy.

Kuzan negó con la cabeza.

—Suponiendo que Puño de Fuego se recupere, y a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pueda hacer algo.

—Estás actuando como su creyeras que Ace va a renunciar. –dijo Garp con severidad.

—No, simplemente no sé cuán debilitantes serán sus lesiones –dijo Kuzan. —Sabemos que está vivo porque Shanks el Pelirrojo no ha arrasado con Mariejois… todavía.

—Lástima, me preguntaba cómo lo haría –murmuró Rocinante por lo bajo. —Sería entretenido, al menos.

—El resto de los de Barbablanca también habría hecho algo –dijo Garp. —El Fénix está unido a Ace.

—Gracias por una cosa más de la que preocuparse –murmuró Sengoku.

Rocinante notó lass bolsas debajo de los ojos de su padre. ¿Estaba duermiendo? Probablemente no con la sitación actual. Sabí que lso fujitivos del nivel seis no habían sido anunciados todavía. Se preguntó por qué eso estaba tomantro tanto tiempo.

—Aún sí… lo chicos están empatados. Naturalmente, Luffy va a salir adelante primero, él es más temerario que tu chico –le dijo Garp a Sengoku.

—Y Law es más inteligente –dijo Sengoku con firmeza. —Más capaz de hacer algo grande _intencionalmente_.

—Honestamente preferiría que su recompensa no suba más –dijo Rocinante. Fue ignorado.

—Por favor, ¡Creo que Ace superaría a Law antes de que Law supere a Luffy! –dijo Garp.

—Bueno, discúlpame por tener un nieto supremamente-competente-en-el –caos en lugar de tres problemáticos ocasionales –dijo Sengoku.

—Esas son palabras de pelea –dijo Garp de pie, enojado.

— ¿Lo son? –Kuzan bostezó. Rocinante le dio una patada para que dejara de quedarse dormido.

—Serían tres contra uno –dijo Sengoku.

—No me estoy involucrando en esto –dijo Rocinante.

— ¿Por qué tres contra uno? _Yo_ creo que Sombrero de Paja va a ser el Rey Pirata, si e rata de eso –dijo Kuzan.

—…Qué.

— _¿Disculpa?_ –preguntó Rocinante.

—Nada en contra de Law, solo creo que a él no le importa –dijo Kuzan, sus ojos abiertos cuando aparentemente recibió el mensaje de que había molestado a Rocinante. —A él no le importa,  su novio sí, así que creo que dejará que Luffy lo tenga.

— _¿Dejará?_ –Garp demandó.

— ¡Nadie se está convirtiendo en el Rey de los Piratas de todos modos! –dijo Sengoku. —…Pero si lo hicieran, sería Law.

Rocinante gimió cuando Sengoku y Garp reanudaron sus disputas de abuelos.

.o.o.o.

—Garp intentó renunciar.

Kuzan levantó la vista, Roci estaba en su puerta.

— ¿Él qué?

Roci cerró la puerta y rápidamente lanzó un esfera de silencio.

—Tenemos un problema.

—Yo digo, si Garp el Héroe quiere salirse –dijo Kuzan. — ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Nunca le diremos le diremos al mundo sobre los prófugos del Nivel Seis –dijo Roci.

— _¿Qué?_ –preguntó Kuzan, levantándose de un salto. — ¡Eso fue una locura! Si no le decimos a nadie, si nadie está advertido, no podemos ofrecer recompensas, demonios, los Marines de rango más bajo no tendrán ni idea de a quién se enfrentan, —y no necesito decirte esto, ya lo sabes.

—Sí –dijo Roci. —Me alegro de que los otros dos no le dispararon al mensajero.

— ¿Me reservaste para el final? –preguntó Kuzan.

Roci se encogió de hombros.

—Si Akainu intentaba matarme, podría correr directamente hacia aquí, no sabrías por qué, y tal vez harías un poco más de daño haciéndolo irse ya que pensarías que me está persiguiendo sin ninguna razón.

Eso era todo probablemente vierto. Confiar en Roci para actuar en su disgusto por el perro en cualquier momento.

—Realmente puedes ser un imbécil manipulador a veces.

— _Espía_ –dijo Roci, señalándose a sí mismo. —Pero, sí, Akainu está enfadado, guiándome por la ola de calor que golpeó tan pronto como le dije. Kizaru solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que vale entonces.

— ¿A ese tipo le importa algo? –se preguntó Kuzan.

—No. ¿Siguiente? –preguntó Roci.

— ¿Por qué callarlo? ¿Para no parecer tan incompetentes con la fuga?

Roci se rió.

—Para negar toda la fuga.

—Ellos… Ellos… –Kuzan iba a tener algún tipo de sobrecarga de estrés a este ritmo. — ¿Se está negando toda la fuga? Entonces, qué, ¿Law y Luffy simplemente… aparecieron mágicamente en Marineford con respaldo? Buggy el Payaso… ¿ _Salió_ de prisión para ser un Warlord? ¿Crocodile _no_ escapó?

—Parece que sí –dijo Roci.

—Esto es ridículo –dijo Kuzan. —Ya estamos prácticamente en guerra con los Piratas del Pelirrojo, si alguna vez pudiéramos averiguar a dónde van a ir próximamente—

—No lo harás, Shanks es una criatura de impulsos –dijo Roci.

—Y los Piratas de Barbablanca. El Fénix ha lanzado algunas redadas series en retribución.

No estaba seguro de cuánto era por matar a Barbablanca, por convertir a Barbanegra en Warlord, brevemente sin embargo, o por anunciar el apellido de nacimiento del novio de Marco al mundo, convirtiendo a Ace en un gran objetivo para los Marines y piratas por igual.

—Y no sabemos qué quiere Rayleigh en absoluto –agregó Roci.

Kuzan se frotó las sienes.

—Necesito una siesta.

—Me uniré a ti. Cualquier cosa para no lidiar con esto por un momento –dijo Roci, suspirando.

¿No admonición para regresar al trabajo? Las cosas _tenían_ que ser malas.

.o.o.o.

Rocinante solo sonrió mientras Kuzan le servía una taza de café.

—Gracias.

Se le había enviado para lidiar con algún problema relacionado con el Cipher Pol causando problemas—prueba adicional que los espías Marines eran mucho mejores que esos extraños asesinos sin emociones—porque alguien había arrasado con una unidad entera y no se suponía que él fuera capaz de hacer eso y la gente notaba que algo estaba pasando  cuando el ex-CP-9 intentó vengarse y el Cipher Pol intentó recontratarlos  y, _¿Por qué la gente hacía esas estupideces?_

Esencialmente, se suponía que debía asegurarse de que ndie, fuera del gobierno, se diera cuenta de que el Cipher Pol trabajaba para volver a reclutarlos. En la práctica, pensaron que era otro asesino por un momento y casi había sido comido por un tipo que se convertía en leopardo.

Estúpidos asesinos paranoicos.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo tu mes? –le preguntó Kuzan.

—No fui casi comido –ofreció Kuzan.

—Eres afortunado. Tuve que luchar contra una división de los Piratas de Barbablanca.

—Vista se ha vuelto más rápido –dijo Kuzan.

— ¿Dónde te los encontraste? –preguntó Rocinante.

—Frente a la Isla Cascada.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo es una _isla_ en lugar de una serie de cascadas gigantes que caen de grandes picos de coral –dijo Rocinante.

—Isla Cascada es más rápido de decir que 'una cantidad inusual de cascadas que provienen de una cosa de coral extraña' es por eso –dijo Kuzan.

— ¿Por qué estaban allí?

—Festejando. Sabes, esa cosa que los piratas menos malvados hacen un montón –dijo Kuzan.

— ¿Crees que Sombrero de Paja haya logrado hacer que Law festejara?

Kuzan se rió.

—Tal vez después de que me quedé congelado en el infierno, Roci.

—Espero que el chico leopardo tenga sus vacunas –murmuró Rocinante, moviendo su hombro.

—Es uno de los mejores asesinos de todos los del Cipher Pol del que te quejas –dijo Sengoku mientras entraba.

Rocinante le dio a su padre en la mirada molesta.

—Entonces, es mejor que uno de los mejores asesinos de todos los Cipher Pol _tenga sus vacunas_.

—Está de mal humor –explicó Kuzan.

—Bueno, entonces no es el mejor momento para hacer esto –dijo Sengoku.

Rocinante suspiró.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Estoy renunciando –dijo Sengoku. Rocinante se sintió repentinamente despierto. —Yo… no puedo servir más. No solo el fracaso, sino… las acciones del Gobierno… cubriendo la fuga…

— ¿Por qué nos dices esto? –preguntó Kuzan.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, Aokiji, porque debo pedirte algo terrible –dijo Sengoku. —Se mi reemplazo.

—Jefe, yo… tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ellos –dijo Kuzan. — ¡Y no soy un líder, no así!

Rocinante honestamente tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Amaba a Kuzan, pero el hombre era un perezoso y, francamente, no le importaría una mierda todas las pequeñas que un Almirante de la Flota tenía que preocuparse para mantenerlas funcionando. Peor aún, incluso si lograba reunir la energía para preocuparse… bueno, apestaba en la administración y había una gran curva de aprendizaje para encontrar una buena ayuda con ese tipo de cosas.

Pero eso no era la única cosa.

— ¿Nos estas pidiendo que nos quedemos mientras tú te vas? –le preguntó Rocinante a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Estoy tomando una posición administrativa, no me voy –dijo Sengoku. —Almirante Aokiji, te pido esto a ti porque no lo quieres, porque no estás de acuerdo. Necesitamos a alguien que haga lo _correcto_. Incluso yo he fallado en eso.  Necesitamos un pájaro justo, no un perro rabioso.

— ¿Akainu? –preguntó Rocinante. — ¿Qué tiene que ver el idiota con esto?

—El Gobierno mundial se opone a mi nominación de Aokiji para mi remplazo. Ellos quieren a Akainu.

—Lo haré –dijo Kuzan al instante. —Ese tipo no debería tener ese poder.

— ¿Para qué demonios lo quieren? –preguntó Rocinante. A la mierda, olvídalo, ¡Kuzan _debería_ estar a cargo!

—Agresividad. No sé mucho más –dijo Sengoku. —Los Cinco Ancianos quieren más agresividad que nunca. Le sugerí a Kong que Aokiji obtuviera el título, pero…

—Lo haré –dijo Kuzan. Me convertiré en Almirante de la Flota.

.o.o.o.

—No tienes que hacer esto –dijo Sakazuki.

—Tú tampoco –contestó Kuzan.

—De acuerdo, ¡Tengamos un buen combate a muerte! –dijo Borsalino. Kuzan resistió las ganas de abofetearlo. —Caballeros, entréguenle sus abrigos a sus amigos y vamos.

Kuzan le pasó el abrigo de Almirante a Rocinante.

—Si me mata, huye. Sabes que odia tus agallas.

—Si él te mata, necesitaremos un nuevo Almirante de la Flota en menos de veinticuatro horas –respondió Rocinante.

— ¿O en el momento? –preguntó Kuzan.

Rocinante sonrió.

—No voy a revelar la sorpresa.

Mierda, Rocinante debe haber estado realmente molesto. Casi le recordó a Kuzan a Doflamingo por un segundo.

—Sí, bueno, después de eso… ve a buscar a Law. Dale mis saludos.

—Por supuesto.

Rocinante y Onigumo se acercaron a Borsalino, quien los agarró.

—Y… ¡Comiencen! –declaró el único Almirante restante, desapareciendo con los otros hombres en un destello de luz a un barco de espera.

—Escuchaste al hombre –dijo Kuzan, sacando picos de huelo. —Un buen combate a muerte.

.o.o.o.

Kuzan sabía que estaba jodido cuando su pierna se había ido. Algo andaba mal; podía poner huelo allí, pero no volverlo a convertir en carne.

Diez días. Diez malditos días luchando con este imbécil solo para perder.

Esperaba que la sorpresa que Roci para el tipo fuera buena. Deseaba poder verlo.

—No puedes seguir, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Sakazuki, apenas manteniéndose de pie.

—Si crees que puedes recibir un golpe mortal, puedo intentarlo –dijo Kuzan. Al menos podría morir feliz, sabiendo que Sakazuki lo seguiría dentro de poco.

—No. No voy a matarte.

— ¿Seguro que debería dejarlo? Por todo lo que sabes, podría estar finiendo –dijo Kuzan. Trató de ver si podía reunir suficiente energía para hacerlo realidad, Sakazuki aparecía lo suficientemente desprevenido… y no, _mierda_. Estaba acabado.

—Eres demasiado valioso para matar –dijo Sakazuki. —Puedo estar en desacuerdo con tu forma de justicia, pero de todos modos todavía puedes ser una fuerza para la justicia.

— ¿Crees que trabajaré para ti? –Kuzan se rió. —Tipo divertido. Pensé que el mono era le bromista, pero no, ¡El perro tiene sentido del humor después de todo!

—Y el faisán tiene un deseo de muerte –resopló Sakazuki cuando el mundo de Kuzan se volvió negro.

.o.o.o.

—Se acabó –anunció Smoker, mirando a través de los binoculares —…Sakazuki ganó.

El puño de Rocinante se apretó. Bien entonces. Sakazuki estaría agotado ahora, y tan pronto como estuviera dormido, Rocinante podría asesinarlo fácilmente. Una sola bala de piedra marina a través del cráneo sería todo lo que necesitaría… cierto, a Rocinante le había costado mucho hacerlas, ya que los guantes que necesitaba para manejar la piedra marina solo aumentaban su torpeza, pero había tenido _diez malditos días_ , así que ya tenía una cámara llena de esas cosas.

El verdadero truco sería mantenerse al tanto de dónde el tipo iba  dormir…

—No sé si Kuzan está muerto, aunque… –murmuró Smoker, confundiendo a Rocinante. —Sakazuki no está llamando… quiere al Almirante Kizaru y al Capitán Donquixote.

—Bueno, entonces, no lo hagamos esperar –dijo Kizaru, agarrando a Rocinante y teletransportándolos al paisaje humeante. —Ustedes dos hicieron un espectáculo en este lugar, Almirante de la Flota.

—Lleva a Kuzan a un hospital –dijo Sakazuki. —Y llene sus papeles y los de Donquixote de su alta.

— ¿ _Mis_ papeles de alta? –preguntó Rocinante.

—Al carajo te mantendré a bordo sin Kuzan para vigilarte. Sengoku puede haber tolerado al hermano y al padre de los principales criminales en los Marines, pero yo no lo haré –dijo Sakazuki.

—Oh, ¿Deberíamos despedir a Garp ahora? –preguntó Rocinante, agachándose para recoger a Kuzan. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en la pierna que le faltaba. — ¿Padre de Dragon el Revolucionario, Abuelo de Sombrero de Paja Luffy, Puño de Fuego Ace, y El Caballero Sabo?

—Garp capturó al Rey Pirata. Todo lo que hiciste fue criar a uno de sus posibles sucesores –se burló Sakazuki. —Kizaru, sácalos de mi vista.

Rocinante se rió entre dientes mientras se iban. Así que Sakazuki le tenía miedo después de todo. Oh bueno, funcionó bien. el idiota acababa de despedir a un oficial de inteligencia con muchos secretos para vender y la voluntad para hacerlo.

Kuzan pudo no haber muerto, pero eso no significaba que Rocinante no estaría haciendo el trabajo de Sakazuki un infierno de la manera en que él podía.

.o.o.o.

— ¿...Por qué estoy vivo?

—Sakazuki te dejo vivir. El perro rabioso tiene un alma después de todo.

Ooh, Roci sonaba amargado. Nunca era una buena cosa.

— ¿Dejándome vivir con mi humillación?

—Con una baja honorable. Sorprendentemente, me dio una a mí también, en lugar de un puño de magma en el cráneo –dijo Roci.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _Odias_ los hospitales –preguntó Kuzan.

—Bueno, no confió en tu guardia.

—No estoy seguro de lo que él piensa que podría hacerme, de verdad. ¿Callar mis chistes?

Oh, diablos, no. Borsalino.

— ¿Aquí para restregarlo?

—Aquí para decir adiós. Después de todo, fuimos colegas durante años –y el hombre estaba sonriendo. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

—Deja de actuar como si nos cayéramos bien –se quejó Kuzan, obligándose a sentarse. Roci terminó teniéndolo que ayudar, pero a la mierda, no estaba encarando a este imbécil acostado.

—Oh, lo sé –dijo Borsalino, encogiéndose de hombros. —Tú y Sakazuki odiaban las agallas del otro y ambos pensaron que yo era un completo idiota que no valía su tiempo.

Rocinante puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, podrías haber intentado _no_ actuar como un idiota.

—Mira quién habla –dijo Borsalino. —Dime, Kuzan, ¿Por qué odiaste mi humor pero parecías encontrar el _suyo_ soportable?

—Roci no es un idiota, idiota –Kuzan dijo.

—Bueno, perdóname por intentar inyectar un poco de levedad mientras que Sakazuki y tú siempre se subieron a sus caballos altos sobre su tipo de justicia preferido –dijo Borsalino. —Él con su absoluto y tú con tu pereza…

—Dice el hombre que ni siquiera tiene su propio código moral –le respondió Kuzan. —Sigues la ley al pie de la letra, ni más ni menos, porque es todo lo que se te pedirá, no porque creas en ella.

—Por no decir nada de que a menudo se pones en peligro a los civiles por cuestiones tan triviales como _olvidar apuntar_  –dijo Rocinante. —Puede que sea un atolondrado de vez en cuando y un poco más, ¡Pero no casi mato inocentes con eso!

—Casi, siento la palabra operativa –dijo Borsalino. —Además, a veces, si pones en peligro a las personas adecuadas, a menudo obtienes un mejor disparo del objetivo real. Así es como acabe con Fisher Tiger.

—Eres todo lo que está mal con los Marines –dijo Rocinante.

—Por favor, no empieces a moralizar ahora también. Estás saliendo con un hombre que casi mató a uno de sus mejores amigos en un ‘solo ordenes’ después de todo –dijo Borsalino.

— _Fuera_ –dijo Kuzan.

—Puedes que necesites un guardia, Kuzan. Estarás en recuperación por al menos otra semana –dijo Borsalino.

—Fuera –repitió Kuzan.

Borsalino se encogió de hombros y se fue.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaste esto, de todos modos? –preguntó Kuzan.

—Tres días seguidos –dijo Rocinante. — _Calm_. Entonces, si tal vez me pierdo en fantasías de golpearlo, ya sabes por qué.

 —Es un imbécil. Me gusta más Sakazuki y estaba en un combate a muerte donde me arrancó la pierna.

—Sakazuki es peor. Marca mis palabras –dijo Rocinante.

—Por supuesto que sé que es peor, simplemente preferiría estar cerca de él que de Borsalino.

—A cada uno lo suyo…

—Entonces, ¿Entiendo que está vivo significa que no te has topado con Sakazuki?

—Correcto. Los Marines están en casos en este momento. Están trasladando la seda al otro lado de la Red Line.

—Él quiere una presencia en el Nuevo Mundo –conjeturó Kuzan.

—Cierto.

Kuzan frunció el ceño.

—Él será serio, entonces. Sakazuki no es para la óptica. Va a hacer algo con eso.

—Quiere a la Peor Generación –dijo Roci.

— ¿A _quién_? –preguntó Kuzan.

—Nuevo termino para agrupar a los Supernovas con Barbanegra ahora que se rumorea que está atacando la antigua posición de Barbablanca.

—Sí, el Fénix _realmente_ va a dejar que él haga eso –dijo Kuzan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bastantes personas que vieron esto has subestimado a Marco el Fénix –dijo Roci. —Busqué más de él después de Marineford… tiene la oportunidad de derribar a Teach, sin duda. Él, los otros tres Emperadoras… honestamente un buen tirador, el poder de Barbanegra hace que sea muy difícil para el esquivar balas de piedra marina que lo derribarían en cualquier segundo… Mihawk funcionaría muy bien, en realidad, asumiendo que podrían hacer que le importara una mierda…

—Es Mihawk. No está pasando a menos que él lo desee –dijo Kuzan.

—Mm-hm –dijo Roci. —…Me pregunto cuándo admitirán que el sistema de Warlords está roto como el carajo. Hancock ayudó directamente a Law y Luffy en Marineford, por todos los cielos, pero tiene miedo de perderla. Mihawk se aburrió y dejó la pelea. Mi hermano no necesita explicación.

 —Contrataron al payaso –agregó Kuzan.

—Vale, pero al menos es gracioso –dijo Roci. —Y no está causando problemas.

—Suficientemente cierto –se frotó la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

Roci sonrió.

—Descansa un poco, parece que te vas a desmayar. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que estará aquí? –preguntó Tashigi.

Rocinante se alegró de que Smoker y Tashigi se hubieran ofrecido como guardias el lugar de Kizaru. ¡Eran mucho más tolerables!

—Probablemente otro par de días.

—Nadie ha visto a Sakazuki todavía –dijo Smoker, masticando su cigarro. El personal del hospital no le había dejado encenderlo. —Deben de haberse hecho deño el uno al otro…

—Voy a decir… –dijo Tashigi, mirando las vendas de Kuzan. — ¡No puedo creer que Sakazuki te haya echado!

—Bueno, habría renunciado si Kuzan lo hiciera, cuestión de principios –dijo Rocinante. —Pero al parecer no se puede confiar en mí sin que él me vigile.

—Bueno, eres un espía…

—Hey, Bella Durmiente –bromeó Smoker. Rocinante le dio una patada.

— ¿Ustedes son los nuevos guardias? –preguntó Kuzan.

—Sep. Son las vacaciones de Smoker antes de asumir las funciones de Vicealmirante –dijo Rocinante.

—Hey, bien por ti –dijo Kuzan. —Demorado, si me preguntas.

Smoker se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Creo que está tratando de actuar genial –bromeó Rocinante. Tashigi soltó una risita.

Pasaron un tiempo discutiendo el estado actual de las cosas y, finalmente, la conversación se dirigió a los planes de Kuzan y Rocinante.

― ¿Tu hermano será un problema? –preguntó Tashigi.

―Para eso estoy –dijo Kuzan antes de que Rocinante pudiera responder.

―Cómo ese tipo sigue siendo Warlord… escuché rumores de él haciendo negocios con _Kaido_ de todas las personas… –murmuró Smoker.

―Son solo rumores… pero aún así –admitió Tashigi.

―Warlords, no puedes vivir con ellos, los altos mandos no se desharán de ellos –suspiró Rocinante. ―Aunque, es una sorpresa de que alguien que _se hizo cargo de una nación_ consiguió el trabajo. Eso es lo que hizo Croc fuera echado.

―Apuesto a que está chantajeando a alguien realmente importante –resopló Smoker.

―…Smoker, repite eso –dijo Rocinante.

―Dije que apostaba por un chantaje o algo así –dijo Smoker.

― ¿Estás bien, Rocinante? –preguntó Tashigi.

―Ese imbécil… –Rocinante se rió entre dientes. ― ¡Creo que también sé lo que es! Smojer, necesito un favor.

― ¿Qué es? –preguntó Smoker con recelo.

―Después de que nos vayamos, ve a ver a Sakazuki. Tengo un mensaje para el nuevo Almirante de la Flota y los Cinco Ancianos –dijo Rocinante. ―Un recordatorio: crecí donde lo hizo mi hermano, sé lo que él sabe y puedo soltar todo lo que pueda.

―Entonces, si ceden a su chantaje, ¿Lo contaras de todos modos? –preguntó Tashigi.

―Tal vez. Solo algo para tener en cuenta –dijo Rocinante.

―Huh. ¿Realmente quieres hacer herir al perro por haberte despedido? –dijo Kuzan.

―Le haría daño de cualquier manera –dijo Rocinante. ―Va a llevar a los Marines al suelo.

E incluso si no sabía lo que había su hermano, él iba a averiguarlo.

.o.o.o.

Hacer una pierna de hielo era francamente más fácil de lo que había pensado. Claro que la rodilla era difícil, pero consiguió mantenerlo bajo control muy pronto.

Roci había reservado una habitación en un hotel en la misma isla que el hospital para que la usaran por un tiempo.

―Bonita habitación –dijo Kuzan.

―Ahorras un montón cuando no pagas el alquiler –dijo Roci.

―Es por ese que te mudaste a mi apartamento cuando estabas en los cuarteles.

―No en realidad. Soy bastante bueno gorroneando en las habitaciones de las personas –dijo Roci. ―Eso o en misiones de largo plazo.

―No como si yo no fuera tan malo –admitió Kuzan. Él había sido un vagabundo antes de los Marines, manteniendo más de lo que podía llevar nunca había sido algo que hubiera podido entender. Como era de esperar, había una bolsa grande en la esquina y podía ver algunas de sus posiciones en ella―Smoker o Tashigi debieron haberla traído.

―Y… ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Roci.

―Bueno, podríamos intentar contactar a Law –sugirió Kuzan. ―Ya sabes, ya que no necesitamos arrestarlo más.

―Excepto que los Piratas de Heart no se han visto desde Marineford, al igual que los Sombreros de Paja. Hay informes de cuando aparecieron un poco en Sabaody, pero luego el camino se enfrió –dijo Roci.

―Cierto, olvidé que fuiste un oficial de inteligencia por un momento. Por supuesto que había buscado a Law –dijo Kuzan.

―Estoy seguro de que escucharemos de él con el tiempo –dijo Roci. ―O al menos de Sombrero de Paja Luffy. Como si ese niño pudiera estás quieto por un tiempo.

―Es cierto –dijo Kuzan. ― ¿Y ahora qué?

―Ir a la cama. Estoy jodidamente _cansado_ –dijo Roci.

―Han sido unos largos meses –estuvo de acuerdo Kuzan, riéndose ligeramente cuando Roci se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. ―Las cosas van a explotar a este ritmo.

―Nah. Estallarán cuando alguien encuentre One Piece –murmuró Roci contra la manta. ―El Gobierno mantendrá las cosas en silencio todo el tiempo que puedan. Ellos son verdaderamente tontos. Sakazuki puede intentar luchar en Nuevo Mundo tan duro como él quiera, pero no puede ser nada lo suficientemente grande para alcanzar los Blues.

― ¿Oh, de verdad? –preguntó Kuzan. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estar en los Marines significaba que Roci podía decirle cualquier cosa ahora. Se preguntó si eso había pasado por la mente de Sakazuki o si simplemente estaba ansioso por deshacerse de Roci y había mandado al carajo las consecuencias.

―El Gobierno continua manteniendo a tantas personas fuera de los bucles como pueden –concordó Roci. ―Pero los Sombreros de Paja y los Hearts tiene a Nico Robin, que puede leer los Poneglyphs, Cyborg Franky, que una vez tuvo los planos para la súper arma Plutón―

―Trafalgar D. Water Law que tiene el poder de la Fruta Op-Op que muchas personas creen que podían conquistar el mundo –agregó Kuzan. ―Incluyendo presumiblemente a tu hermano.

―Mh-hm ―estuvo de acuerdo Roci.

―…Bueno, mierda –dijo Kuzan, sentándose. ― ¿Tienes algún plan?

―Hacer a Sakazuki miserable y volver a mi objetivo de vida de detener a mi hermano.

―Parece factible –concordó Kuzan. ― ¿Checamos a Law?

―No sé, ¿Cómo reaccionan los jóvenes adultos cuando sus padres intentan checarlos? –preguntó Roci, girándose para poder sentarse. ―Quiero decir, _trabajé_ para Sengoku; eso fue diferente…

Kuzan frunció el ceño.

―Necesitamos conocer más personas con padres.

―Buen punto –admitió Roci. ―Vamos a… vamos a dormir un poco y pensar qué hacer en la mañana.

―Sí… tú, ¿Estarás bien con eso? –preguntó Kuzan.

― ¿Con dormir? Dije que estoy cansado, ¿No? –preguntó Roci.

―Con esto –dijo Kuzan, golpeado su prótesis.

―Bueno, asumo que no pondrás hielo en la cama… y sabes, ya que estoy demasiado cansado para intentar algo pervertido –dijo Roci, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Quiero decir con lo que pasa cuando me deshago del hielo –dijo Kuzan.

Roci lo miró sin comprender antes de suspirar y pararse.

―Oh, _ahórramelo_ , quien dijo que tienes que ser drama queen de repente, ese es mi trabajo.

Agarró a Kuzan por el cuello.

―No me importa eso. No me importan las cicatrices de quemaduras. He estado cubierto de cicatrices desde que te conocí. Idiota. Ahora vas a meterte en esa cama y vamos a tener sexo y vamos a olvidar que el mundo es un lugar de mierda. ¿De acuerdo?

Kuzan se rió.

― ¿Quién puede discutir contra eso?

.o.o.o.

Rocinante había empezado a fumar un cigarrillo después del sexo cuando Kan se reincorporó al mundo de los vivos.

―Bien, ¿Entendido?

―Como nunca –respondió Kuzan. ―Hey, ¿Roci?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Alguna vez pensaste que ibas a terminar dónde estás?

―Hmm… expulsado de los Marines, durmiendo con un ex Almirante, mi hijo uno de los piratas más infames de su generación, y vivo más allá de los ocho años de edad. Nope, nunca.

― ¿Realmente pensaste que morirías a los ocho? –preguntó Kuzan.

―Pensé que morirá bien antes de que Doffy le disparara  a nuestro padre, y estaba seguro de eso después de que lo hizo. Sengoku recibiéndome fue un pequeño milagro –dijo Rocinante. ―Law sobreviviendo fue otro. Y todo lo demás fue completamente inesperado.

―Hmm –tarareó Kuzan, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. ―Supongo que nunca hubiera adivinado nada de eso tampoco. Especialmente la cosa de ‘dormir con un ex Dragón Celestial’.

―Realmente deberías mantener esa parte baja. Mucha gente los odia por una buena razón –dijo Rocinante. Estaba sorprendido de que a las tres personas a las que se lo había dicho se lo tomaran bien. A Sengoku no le importó, Kuzan se había sentido confundido al principio, pero encontró una manera de lidiar con ello y Law… Rocinante no estaba seguro de las contorsiones mentales por las que se había enfrentado su hijo cuando Rocinante le dijo―sobre todo para que Doffy nunca pudiera mencionarlo en un mal momento―pero parecía haber decidido que no importaba. ― _Calm_. Bien, continúa.

―Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sabes que crees que tu hermano está usando para mantenerse en el poder? –preguntó Kuzan.

―Era una especie de farol –admitió Rocinante. ―Hay muchas cosas que sé sobre Mariejois y los Dragones Celestiales desde antes que yo tuviera seis años… pero no sé qué está usando.

―Bueno, ¿Cuál es lo más grande? –preguntó Kuzan, congelando ociosamente uno de los anillos de humo de Rocinante y atrapándolo mientras caía.

Rocinante suspiró.

―Esa es la cosa. No sé qué es más importante. Tenía seis años, dame un respiro.

―Vale… qué hay… ¿Qué es lo que quieren que el mundo sepan menos?

Rocinante se rió.

―Que son tan humanos como cualquier otro humano. Pero eso no es exactamente un secreto, solo una blasfemia.

―Oh, confía en mí, lo recuerdo –se quejó Kuzan. ―Eso es una cosa que no voy a extrañar de ser Almirante, haciendo lo que quieran sus traseros quejosos. No es de extrañar que tus padres quisieran irse, son tan molestos como el carajo.

― ¿De verdad? –preguntó Rocinante.

―Uno de ellos me tuvo congelando una isla porque nadie les vendí mangos. ¡No había jodidos mangos en la isla! –dijo Kuzan. ―Sengoku no me envió a Misiones Celestiales durante más de un año después de eso, probablemente pensó que me quebraría… probablemente tenía razón.

―Como espía, déjame decirte que a veces la gente piensa de maneras muy extrañas –dijo Rocinante. ―Confía en mí, para ellos mismos son completamente razonables.

― ¿De verdad? –preguntó Kuzan.

―Por extraño que parezca, sí. Mi hermano es igual –dijo Rocinante. ― ¿Sabes lo que me molesta, sin embargo?

― ¿Qué?

―Doffy y yo, de alguna manera, crecimos para ser combatientes perfectamente competentes, incluso temidos, y aun así, todos los demás que he visto que salen de Mariejois se reducen a un adolescente civil a lo _más_ –dijo Rocinante.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Tu familia tiene _todos_ los genes de combate?

―Estoy diciendo que a estas alturas, ¿Cómo nadie los ha borrado por completo? –preguntó Rocinante. ―Creo que la única razón es que nadie lo ha intentado. Probablemente podría colarme y asesinar a la mitad del lugar antes de que alguien supiera lo que está pasando.

―…Tal ve ese sea el secreto. Son débiles que cualquier otra persona podría derribar y robar –decidió Kuzan. ―Mira lo que Fisher Tiger hizo. _Un_ Gyojin, entró de golpe, liberó una tonelada de esclavos, y salió caminando mientras volaba en pedazos el lugar.

―…Vale, si el secreto es que sus defensas apestan, voy a estar muy decepcionado –admitió Rocinante. ―Quiero algo que rompa la tierra, maldita sea, ¡Dejaron que mi hermano fuer un _Warlord_ por esto!

―Definitivamente hay muchas cosas que no estamos viendo –concordó Kuzan. ― ¿O al menos no _todavía_?

―Oh, definitivamente hay un todavía –estuvo de acuerdo Rocinante. ―Alguien va a encontrar el One Piece con el tiempo. Y algo me dice que va a comenzar un infierno.

.o.o.o.

Se quedaron en el hotel unos días. Era agradable simplemente relajarse y fingir que el mundo no iba a irse a la mierda completa―o incluso a la mierda más completa―en poco tiempo.

Casi le recordó  Kuzan los días en el North Blue. La necesidad de estar en otro lugar se sentía tan distante, y él casi esperaba que un joven adolescente Law interviniera y se quejara de estar aburrido.

Pero finalmente tuvieron que irse.

― ¿A dónde? –preguntó Roci.

―Eh. A ningún lugar en particular –Kuzan se encogió de hombros mientras se ajustaba en el panel en la parte trasera de su bicicleta para permitir que Roci se sentara. ― ¿Tienes un plan?

―Sí, pero no hay prisa.

―Bueno, vamos a escucharlo –dijo Kuzan.

―Quiero ir a ver al Dr. Vegapunk. Tengo algunas preguntas –dijo Roci. ―Sin prisa.

― ¿Me atrevo  preguntar? –Kuzan se rió entre dientes mientras revisaba su log pose.

―Quiero preguntar sobre el Pacifista –dijo Rocinante. ―Tengo algunos vacíos que sé que ellos llenaran.

― ¿Y él solo v a hablar contigo? –preguntó Kuzan.

―Bueno… si él no lo hace, solo entraré más tarde y tomaré lo que necesito –dijo rocinante.

― ¿Qué diablos necesitas saber? –preguntó Kuzan.

―Si mis conjeturas son correctas y no van a ser suficientes para enfrentar realmente a los piratas de Nuevo Mundo –dijo Rocinante. ―Y creo que está haciendo nuevos.

Kuzan comenzó a pedalear.

― ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

―Informes, en su mayoría. Parece que la gente ya está descubriendo sus debilidades –Rocinante sonrió. ―Y solo piensa cuántas personas querrán una advertencia…

―Sakazuki te va a querer _muerto_ –se rió Kuzan.

.o.o.o.

Habían estado lejos de los Marines durante seis meses y Roci había estado ocupado. A Kuzan no le importó, algo que hacer. Afortunadamente, Vegapunk no necesitaba ser robado, pero otros lugares necesitaban un poco de colarse o congelación para obtener lo que querían.

Resulto que los espías de alto rango sabían muchas cosas en muchos lugares diferentes. La mayoría sobraba, pero una había sido muy útil.

Roci conocía de memoria las debilidades básicas de los barcos con fondo de piedra marina y le había dado algunas a Boa Hancock a cambio del número del _Thousand_ _Sunny_.

Al principio, Hancock había sido cautelosa, pero el estado de Roci como el padre de Law y el hecho de que estaba ofreciendo información que podía proteger su isla había influido al final. Ahora esperaban cerca de la Red Line para que los piratas de Heart y los Sombreros de Paja vinieran a verlos.

Roci estaba nervioso. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Finalmente podría ver a su hijo en persona y _no_ en un campo de batalla.

― ¿Escuché que querías verme?

Kuzan se giró junto con Roci y―mierda, Law se había convertido amigo con un tatuador desde la última vez que se habían visto o el niño había estado escondiendo mucho debajo de su vieja sudadera.

Pero se veía… mejor, de alguna manera. O tal vez era porque esta vez no entró en pánico, temiendo que Kuzan lo encerrará de por vida. Law tenía un nueva sudadera, todavía amarilla y negra, pero sin mangas y sin cremallera en la parte delantera, mostrando su impresionante colección de tatuajes y las viejas y pálidas cicatrices debajo de la tinta.

―Law –sonrió Roci. ― Te extrañé.

Law se mostró un poco cauteloso, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

―También te extrañé. Escuché rumores de que Kuzan perdió una pelea con Sakazuki por el alto cargo… estaba preocupado por ti, Hielo.

―Bueno, no tengo una pierna y muchas cicatrices de quemaduras, pero me las arreglaré –dijo Kuzan, devolviéndole la sonrisa al niño. ―Escuché que _eres_ un novio.

Oh, la _mirada_ en la cara de Law.

―Oh cierto… sabes sobre eso.

―Law, lo gritó para que todo Marineford lo escuchar varias veces –se rió Roci. ―Por no decir nada de esa llamada telefónica.

―Sombrero de Paja siempre ha sido un bocón –estuvo de acuerdo Kuzan.

―Oh por Dios –murmuró Law, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. ―Ustedes saben sobre eso…

―Law, vamos, no te avergonzaremos –dijo Roci.

―Mucho –agregó Kuzan con aire de suficiencia, ganándose una mirada de Law.

―Hey, Traffy, ¡Los encontraste!

―Mátame ahora –murmuró Law mientras el siempre enérgico Monkey D. Luffy corrió hacia él, sin detenerse mientras impactaba contra el costado de Law para detenerse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Law al mismo tiempo.

―Hola, es bueno verte de nuevo cuando no estamos peleando –le dijo Luffy a Kuzan. ― ¡Y es un gusto conocerte en persona, papá de Traffy!

― ¡Bájate! –dijo Law, tratando de empujar a Luffy lejos. El hombre de goma soltó un puchero. Law suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo que hizo que Luffy sonriera radiante y Law se pusiera rojo como una rosa. Todo en unos tres segundos.

Kuzan estaba listo para admitir que Law estaba en una relación muy extraña.

―También es un placer conocerte, Sombrero de Paja Luffy –dijo Roci.

―Solo Luffy está bien –dijo Luffy. ―Entonces, ¿Para qué querías reunirte?

Roci sonrió ampliamente.

―Bueno, ustedes acaban de llegar a Nuevo Mundo, así que naturalmente necesitan hacerse de un nombre por ustedes mismos.

―Eh, eso simplemente pasa con mi tripulación. Traffy, ¿La tuya es así? –preguntó Luffy.

―Un poco más de planificación involucra –dijo Law.

―Así que, ¿Cuál es tu idea? –preguntó Luffy.

―Derribar a un Warlord con un infierno de explosión –dijo Roci. ― ¿Interesado?

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Sí, Roci peleó con algunos miembros del CP9. Afortunadamente, Rob Lucci no estaba tratando de comérselo, solo lo atacaba, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que obviamente no era un agente del Cipher Pol (demasiado genuinamente torpe). Es mi headcanon que los espías Marines y los agentes del CP tiene una especie de rivalidad, por lo tanto, los comentarios de Roci.
> 
> Roci tiene una opinión muy baja de Sakazuki y Borsalino, y honestamente puedo ver a Sakazuki y Kuzan hartándose de Borsalino muy, muy rápido. Del mismo modo, Sakazuki ve  Roci más como un criminal que cualquier otra cosa y lo odia porque lo culpa por la existencia de Law.
> 
> Doflamingo no sabía de Roci y Kuzan. En este universo, Roci atrapó a Vergo cuatro años después de dejar a los Piratas de Donquixote, por lo que no tuvo acceso a los chismes que dirían de él, y Roci no iba a decírselo.
> 
> En cuanto al temperamento de Roci, bueno… recuerda. Este es el tipo que quemó hospitales por hacer llorar a Law. Por supuesto que consideraría acabar con Sakazuki por hipotéticamente matar a Kuzan.
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Estoy muriendo. Terminé este justo apenas así que va a tener muchos errores ortograficos (como siempre, lol). Bueno, como sea.
> 
> La mayor parte de lo que quería decir lo dije en la parte anterior, gracias por haberme acompañado durante este año y seguir haciendolo con lo que resta de historia. ¡Gracias


End file.
